


Diamond Dust

by kujojongup



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Based on Traince, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, So Much Softness, you can thank Stefi for igniting the BangJae feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujojongup/pseuds/kujojongup
Summary: Youngjae meant what he said. Yongguk wants to make the most out of it.





	Diamond Dust

**Author's Note:**

> bangjae feels hit my dash and in traince it wrangled me
> 
> enjoy 1000 words of unproofread and plotless babbling

 

“Youngjae?”

He smiles, fingers twisting and pulling at his inner coat pockets to release his anxiety—just in case it’s too obvious through his forced smile and tight shoulders. “Hey,” he says. “Can I come in?”

Wordlessly, Yongguk opens his apartment door a little bit wider and lets him step in. Doesn’t say anything when Youngjae takes his shoes and coat off, making himself at home. What’s strange is that Youngjae doesn’t fill in the silent gaps that Yongguk leaves—not like he normally does, anyway. Instead of chatter there’s labored breaths and small coughing fits that Yongguk doesn’t know how to soothe.

His hand wraps around Yongguk’s wrist, and he leads him to his own bedroom, walking in uninvited without hesitation. The state of it is a little embarrassing. The floor hasn’t been vacuumed in a while and the sheets are a mess. But Youngjae doesn’t make a teasing comment about it or tell Yongguk to take better care of himself, like he normally would.

Things are adding up nicely to the less-than-nice conclusion that something is wrong.

Youngjae sits on his bed, not letting go of his wrist but not tugging him to sit down, either. His eyes are hidden by his bangs—his face is red, though. Uncharacteristically red, even with the cold weather. Long lines crossing his cheek to his chin are particularly dark, and somewhat flaky.

The face mask bunched up under his chin is too thin for the sudden cold of October.

“Your hand is freezing,” Yongguk comments, wondering if the younger had even worn mitts. “Do you want coffee? Tea?”

Youngjae shakes his head, and something under his bangs shines in the light. “No, thank you,” he says. “I just need to talk to you.”

Yongguk hums and nods. “Okay. What’s wrong?”

 

Nothing, apparently.

 

Youngjae doesn’t answer—that’s fine. Yongguk is patient. It gives anxiety time to brew in his stomach, wondering what Youngjae is holding back from him.

It’s about him leaving, isn’t it? It has to be—Youngjae’s been oddly quiet about the issue of contracts, he’s noticed. Maybe for Daehyun’s sake, maybe not. Yongguk isn’t sure. But he can remember the calls they shared back during the promotions of Noir, and maybe it’s like that again.

Yongguk never wanted to hurt them, not then and not when he opted out of promoting the Forever tour.

That must be it, then. Youngjae _would_ bottle up his feelings so that Yongguk wouldn’t be swayed—hell, he does it with everyone. At least he’s here now, trying to talk it out. It’s better than nothing.

The hand around his wrist shifts and lets go, opting to reach over and wrestle with the blankets and comforter to tug it up. Youngjae buries himself into Yongguk’s bed, and for a moment it makes Yongguk smile to think of how the others wouldn’t be so carefree around him.

He sits next to Youngjae’s legs, resting a hand on them, and waits more.

Patience is a virtue.

“…Did you watch the Traince episode?” Youngjae eventually asks.

“Yeah.” Yongguk furrows his eyebrows even though the younger’s face is turned away and planted in a pillow, only his hair showing. “What about it?”

“They left the clip of me saying I would date you in it.”

Yongguk bites his tongue when he wants to say that it isn’t a big deal. That talk of dating each other is normal in idol lives and that Youngjae hasn’t had a serious problem with it, even when it was frustrating. “If it bothers you, you can negotiate having it edited out,” he suggests instead. “They probably won’t do it, but it’s worth a shot.”

Youngjae shakes his head and the sound of the pillow rubbing his head is oddly loud. “It doesn’t bother me,” he says. “I just…I just wanted to tell you that I meant it. That I would date you. Even if the question didn’t say if I was a girl or—whatever.”

“Oh.” Yongguk blinks, watching Youngjae curl up and get smaller under his comforter.

“I just wanted you to know—since you’re out of the group now and next year you’ll need to, _you know_ , do some _stuff,_ ” Youngjae mumbles. “I know it’s bad timing with all that’s going on, but, yeah.”

It’s not new to Yongguk to see Youngjae looking small and vulnerable—uncommon, yes, but he recognizes the posture and the tone of voice with ease.

He doesn’t want to think about how Youngjae’s feeling. He’s personally never confessed to someone that wasn’t a girl, only ever thinking about it and what would happen.

Carefully, he maneuvers himself over Youngjae’s legs and lays down in front of him. His face is buried in sheets which he lets Yongguk pull away with little resistance. But as soon as the sheets are away, he’s resting his forehead and face in Yongguk’s chest. Understandably.

Yongguk’s had his moments where he doesn’t want to be caught with tears in his eyes, too. He gets it.

“If I told you that I was really happy when you said that,” he says cautiously, “because I would also date you, even not as a girl, what would you say?”

“I’d ask you why you haven’t gotten me flowers yet,” Youngjae deadpans.

“We still have plenty of time for me to get you flowers,” Yongguk chuckles as he wraps his arms around the younger, and gets held tighter in return.

Youngjae hums, and whether it’s in agreement or not, Yongguk doesn’t know.

When he runs the numbers in his head, with touring and activities and other things, they don’t have much time. They might as well start participating in a timed contest within the last minute that it’s running.

He’s not going to want to let go of Youngjae now that he finally has him.

That’ll be a problem.

No use thinking about it now, though. They have some time. Enough time to do flowers and dates and it isn’t like they haven’t fucked drunk before-

They can make something before it’s too late.

Youngjae babbles quietly when he sleeps, like knowing the melody of a song but not the words. It’s cute.

Yongguk will fall asleep to it even though the sun is just starting to set, and when he wakes up he’ll deal with the questions hanging in the air.

 

For now, he just focuses on Youngjae.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ship bangjae they're gr8
> 
> and if you liked this pls comment and validate me


End file.
